Thundersaurus Megazord
The Thundersaurus Megazord is the primary Megazord of the Dino Thunder Rangers in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Overview The base Megazord itself was never replaced with an upgrade (like the Shogun Megazord or Super Zeo Megazord), but its arms can be replaced with other Zords. It was destroyed along with the Mezodon Megazord and Zelzord. When combined from its primary individual Zord components, the Megazord could attack with the Tricera Fist and Pterarang, which involved punching with the triceratops head on its right arm and using its pteradactyl chest armor as a thrown projectile weapon; it can also use the detachable Tyranno Tail on its left arm as a seismic receiver device and a drill and spear weapon. It could also fire a flaming emergy attack from the Tyranno head on its' chest. The Megazord's finishing attack, the Dino Drill, had the Megazord charge at the target with the Tyranno Tail moving in a spinning motion as it plowed right through the enemy. Appearances: DT Episodes 2, 3, 5-10, 12-18, 20-23, 26-30, 33, 35, 36 & 38. History to be added Biozords The Biozords, then turned into the Dinozords, are the Zords of the Dino Thunder Power Rangers. The Biozords were created by Tommy Oliver and Anton Mercer, merging dinosaur-like reptile DNA with machines. Hatched from special Dinozord eggs, and when tamed by a power source, usually the Dino Thunder Rangers' Morphers and Dino Gems, they transform into Dinozords. Over the course of the series, many other Dinozords would join the Rangers. In the final episode, the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord and the Mezodon Rover were destroyed battling the Zelzord. The fate of the other Zords is unknown. Tyrannozord The Tyrannozord is a red tyrannosaurus rex Zord controlled by the Red Dino Ranger. It forms the majority, most notably the main body, left arm, legs and head of the Thundersaurus Megazord. Tricerazord The Tricerazord is a blue triceratops Zord piloted by the Blue Dino Ranger. It forms the right arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord. Pterazord The Pterazord is a yellow pteranodon Zord piloted by the Yellow Dino Ranger. It forms the chest armor and the helmet of the Thundersaurus Megazord. Additional Formations Thundersaurus Megazord Incomplete The Thundersaurus Megazord Incomplete could be formed without the Pterazord. This mode was only used once against Fossilador as Kira was absent due to her having briefly fallen under Fossilador's control, with the monster overpowering the formation. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episode 17 Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch The Thundersaurus Megazord Cephala Power Punch is the combination between the Tyrannozord, Pterazord and the Cephalazord. The Cephalazord replaces the Tricerazord as the right arm Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade The Thundersaurus Megazord Dimetro Saw Blade is the combination between the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord and the Dimetrozord. The Thundersaurus Megazord can use the Dimetrozord's saw blade as a weapon. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard The Thundersaurus Megazord Stega Surfboard is the combination with the Thundersaurus Megazord standing on top of the Stegozord to use as a surfboard. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut The Thundersaurus Megazord Parasaur Final Cut is the combination between the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, Pterazord and the Parasaurzord. The Parasaurzord attaches to the left arm to be used as a pair of scissors. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill The Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill is the combination between the Tyrannozord, Pterazord and the Ankylozord. The Ankylozord attaches to the right arm to be used to deflect attacks and issue its own slash attack. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut The Thundersaurus Megazord Ankylo Drill/Parasaur Final Cut is the combination between the Tyrannzord, Pterazord, Ankylozord and the Parasaurzord. The Ankylozord attaches to the right arm to deflect attacks and issue a slash attack. The Parasaurzord attaches to the left arm to be used as a pair of scissors. Appearances: Dino Thunder Episodes Cockpits ThundersaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord's Cockpit Thundersaurus Megazord Cockpit with Triassic Ranger.JPG|Thundersaurus Megazord's Cockpit (with Triassic Ranger) Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red_&_Blue.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord's Cockpit (without Yellow Ranger) Thundersaurus_Megazord_Cockpit_with_Red.jpg|Thundersaurus Megazord's Cockpit (without Blue and Yellow) Legendary Ranger Devices - Ninja Power Star= The Thundersaurus Megazord Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of the Thundersaurus Megazord and is marked with the kanji for "machine". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have an in-show appearance. }} Notes to be added Appearances See Also Category:Megazord Category:Dino Thunder Category:Zords (Dino Thunder) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:Sentient Zords